


Hallo-What?

by hazelandglasz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz





	Hallo-What?

“So, you just pretend to be someone else, and adult humans give you sweets as a reward?”

Pidge freezes while applying the red marks on their cheeks before nodding. “That’s it in a nutshell.”

“And you are all picking your costumes from Monster and Mana because …?”

“Because everybody and their sister is dressing up as Voltron and we,” Lance replies, playing with his furry ears, “need to be unique.”

“Oh, you’re quite unique alright,” Keith says low enough to pass it up as a whisper, loud enough to be heard across the room.

“I will take that as a compliment, whether you mean it or not. And what are you dressing up as anyway?”

Keith looks down at himself and shrugs. “There won’t be anyone with a more authentic Blade of Marmora costume.”

“That’s cheating!”

“How so?”

“That’s not a costume!”

Lance and Keith start arguing while Hunk and Shiro help each other getting into their costumes.

“Can--can I go with you?”

Allura’s softly spoken question brings an halt to the argument.

“You want to go with us, princess?” Hunk asks with a beaming smile. “That would be great--really gives you an opportunity to meet other humans, and a great human tradition too!”

“You think so?” Allura asks, unable to help herself from answering Hunk’s irresistible smile. 

“I know so. What would you want to be?”

“Oh, when I was younger, I really wanted to be a Clanmurel Master.”

Hunk blinks while Pidge starts snortgiggling in their corner. “Um, okay. Does that require any specific, err, equipment?”

“One we would be able to procure here?”

Allura looks between Hunk and Lance and shakes her head with a sad smile. “I guess all the vorsheers were destroyed with Altea.”

“Sorry, princess. Maybe you could find something definitely human to dress as?”

Allura claps her hands. “Oh, that is a splendid idea. Tell me,” she continues, standing and putting her hands on her hips, “what would suit me best?”

The five humans exchange glances.

“Ringmaster would look good on you, Princess,” Shiro finally says.

Pidge nods excitedly and quickly brings up a  [ picture  ](https://images.huffingtonpost.com/2016-03-28-1459205038-4939483-VanessaThomas_BIGAPPLE_Ringmaster_Page_1-thumb.jpg) on the screen. “That would definitely look good on you, Allura.”

Allura considers it, tapping her chin as she looks at the picture from different angles. “I guess it does bear a strong resemblance to a Vorsheer. Wouldn’t you agree, Coran?”

Coran looks up from his tablet and blinks. “Uh? Yes, yes, quite Vorsheer adjacent.”

“What are you looking at?”

They all approach Coran with curiosity in their eyes.

(It’s quite terrifying and Coran is glad to be their friend.)

“Simply documenting myself on the customs of this holiday of yours,” he finally replies, showing his tablet uploading a “WikiHow Halloween” page. “I wouldn’t want to compromise our alliance with Earth by upsetting some of the humans who live around the Castle.”

“Very nice of you, Coran. But what are you going to wear?”

“I have chosen what appears to be a creature deeply rooted into this Halloweenie celebration.”

“Halloween, Coran, Halloween. No Halloweenie.”

Pidge is beyond caring about the makeup they applied earlier and lets the tears of laughter roll freely. “Halloweenie! I love it!”

“Of course you do,” Lance and Keith mutter at the same time.

Shiro sighs. “Which creature, Coran?”

Coran shakes his finger in front of Shiro’s startled face. “No, no, no, Number 1. You will have to wait for my great … apparition.”

With a somersault, Coran leaves the room and the six people in it a little more perplexed than they were.

“What is he going to be?”

“Dunno,” Hunk says. “Perhaps a vampire? A witch? A witch vampire?”

“Wait and see.”

\--

“A ghost.”

“Oooooooooooooooo…”

“Of all the costumes he could have chosen, he picked a ghost.”

“Ooooo-oooooooo…”

“Pidge, stop laughing hysterically and back me up, please.”

“He--he--oh my god I can’t breathe--a ghost. He has a shee-hihihihihi-sheet on his head, ha, ooh, I’m dying, it’s worth it…”

“Never mind. Hunk, bro, some comments to make perhaps?”

“Listen, man, if ghost spoke to him on a Halloween level, who are we to tell him he can’t?”

“Eurgh, I hate when you’re all …”

“You just waved at me.”

“Making sense and shit.”

Allura runs up to them, her ringmaster tophat flying away (luckily Kosmo is here to pick it up). “I got lots of candies from that lady!” she exclaims. “This is amazing!”

Coran stops shaking the chains he found somewhere and moves his sheet as a toga to peer into Allura’s bucket. “Oh, quite the bounty, princess. Is that a very sought after treat, these ...raisinets?”

Lance and Hunk groan while Keith looks up with an interested glint in his eyes.

“Raisinets?”

“Oh my God, even your taste in candies sucks!”

“Leave my raisinets alone and go choke on your tootsie rolls, would you?”

“Children, children, children,” Shiro calls, carrying a massive bag over his shoulder. “Don’t start a fight--everyone is entitled to their choice of treats. That way, you won’t fight over, oh, some Milky Way bars?”

“You have--”

“Milky Ways in your bags?”

Allura blinks before frowning. “You humans managed to cook the Milky Way into bars?”

“Um, no, not quite.” Shiro ruffles into his bag. “Here, try one.”

Allura bites into it before squealing loudly. “Oh my stars! This tastes exactly like Nomeels! Coran!”

Coran approaches and finds himself with a mouthful of chocolate bar.

His eyes fill with tears as he chews on it. “All my youngin years …” he whispers. “Shiro, I need more of this.”

Both Alteans turn pleading eyes to Shiro, who really was looking forward to going back to his apartment and devour his stash of Halloween earned bars.

With a sigh, he hands over his bag. “Go ahead,” he says, “I’ll get some half-price tomorrow.”

“BECAUSE YOU CAN BUY THESE ALL YEAR LONG IN YOUR SHOPS?”


End file.
